W I N D
by Im Vivian Kim
Summary: "Siapa kau ?" / "Orang asing, enyahlah !" / "Dia memang seperti itu, abaikan saja." / Ketika rasa ingin tahu terus menggerogoti pikiranmu. / HunHan! & all ofc couple. Yaoi! RnR! DLDR! REPOST! dgn sedikit tambahan di chapt1.
1. Prolog

**Title: W I N D**

**Author: Vivian Kim**

**Cast: EXO **

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Length: Chapter**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except this story**

**Warning: Its Yaoi here! If you don't like, just click the close tab. DLDR! RnR! Miss Typos!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo HAPPY READING xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Prolog**

Bulan April di Vancouver terasa begitu dingin malam ini, suhunya mencapai minus lima derajat celcius. Sesosok pemuda berwajah asia terlihat tengah berdiri di pintu keluar bandara seorang diri. Dengan winter coatnya yang berwarna biru gelap dan syalnya yang berwarna senada hingga menutupi setengah dari wajahnya, membuat sang pemuda nampak begitu mungil.

Jari-jarinya menari dengan lincah diatas benda berbentuk persegi panjang miliknya. Kerutan samar tercetak di dahi ketika mendapati bahwa sepupu yang ditunggunya terkena sedikit masalah. Ada sesuatu yang salah dengan mobilnya dan ia harus menunggu. Demi cupcake strawberry, ia benci menunggu. Menunggu sama dengan buang-buang waktu sia-sia.

Pemuda mungil itu bisa saja memanggil taxi untuk ke tempat sang sepupu. Tapi, ia ingatkan bahwa ini bukan di Korea. Ini di Vancouver. Salah satu kota besar di Kanada yang meskipun tingkat kejahatannya lebih rendah dari Amerika tapi tetap membuat pemuda dengan surai madu itu akan berpikir dua kali untuk memanggil taxi.

Hei, dia pendatang baru asal kau tau. Dia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan waktunya yang berharga untuk menjadi orang hilang meskipun hanya beberapa jam –sepupunya Kris adalah orang yang cukup terkenal di Vancouver, jadi mudah baginya untuk menemukan si pemuda mungil tersebut jika hilang-.

5 menit berlalu, Lu Han, si pemuda mungil itu kini menyadari bahwa tidak hanya dirinya yang sedang berdiri di tempat itu. Beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri sesosok pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya terlihat tengah menghubungi seseorang.

Rambutnya berwarna pirang. Merasa diperhatikan, pemuda berambut pirang itu menoleh ke arah Lu Han. Keduanya beradu pandang selama beberapa detik sebelum si pirang memutuskan kontak mata mereka dan segera masuk ke dalam taxi.

Lu Han menatap kepergian pemuda pirang tersebut dalam diam.

Siapa pemuda pirang itu ?

Benaknya masih terfokus pada si pirang ketika sang sepupu datang dan mengagetkannya dengan deru mobil sport hitam kebanggaannya. Lu Han mengucapkan beberapa makian yang disambut tawa kecil dari Kris dari dalam mobil.

Kris keluar dari mobil dan memeluk pemuda rusa tersebut dengan erat. Lu Han sedikit terkejut dengan penampilan Kris. Sang sepupu terlihat sangat tinggi, mungkin tinggi pemuda pirang tadi hanya beda sedikit dengan sepupu kesayangannya ini. Tunggu, apa dia tadi memikirkan si pirang lagi?. Lu Han menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menghilangkan pikiran mengenai si pirang.

"Kau baru saja tinggal di Vancouver selama lima tahun dan kau sudah seperti tiang listrik. Sekarang kau membuatku merasa sangat mungil, Kris.",

Kris terkekeh, "Ayo masuk, disini dingin.", Lu Han mengangguk kecil dan segera memasuki mobil sport hitam Kris.

**xoxoxoxoxo TBC/END xoxoxoxoxo**

Hi ^_^)/

I'm back with new story^^

ide ini datangnya dari mimpi sm novelnya Luna Torashyngu "Mawar Merah"

ada yg pernah baca? hehe

mau tau pendapat kalian tentang cerita ini, lanjut or discontinue?

please gimme' some review :3

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	2. Chapter 1 : Welcome in Vancouver

**Title: W I N D**

**Author: Vivian Kim**

**Cast: EXO **

**Genre: Fantasy, Romance, Drama, Crime?**

**Length: Chapter 1 of ?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except this story**

**Warning: Its Yaoi here! If you don't like, just click the close tab. DLDR! RnR! Miss Typos! AU!**

**22 Maret 2025  
Markas Besar. Tokyo, Jepang.**

Langkah kaki sesosok pemuda menggema di koridor salah satu gedung pencakar langit di Tokyo, Jepang. Pemuda tersebut menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah pintu berwarna hitam dengan ukiran naga. Dibukanya pintu tersebut dan ia pun masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan luas 28 meter persegi itu.

"Ah, kau datang ?", sebuah suara menyapa telinga pemuda tersebut sesaat setelah dirinya memasuki ruangan. Beberapa meter dari tempat sang pemuda berdiri, sesosok pria berumur sekitar dua puluh tahun tengah duduk membelakanginya.

"So, how's the trip ?",

"Katakan apa mau mu ? kau memanggilku kesini bukan untuk bersenang-senang kan.", jawab sang pemuda dengan nada datar.

Kekehan kecil terdengar , pria itu kini berdiri dan berjalan ke arah jendela, masih membelakangi sang pemuda. "Well, kau sama sekali tidak berubah.", kata pria tersebut, tatapannya mengarah ke luar jendela, memandangi pemandangan malam salah satu kota paling sibuk di Jepang. Pemuda tersebut memandang sang pria datar, tak tertarik untuk menanggapi perkataannya.

"Jaa, aku punya sesuatu untukmu.", kini pria tersebut berjalan ke arah meja dan mengambil sesuatu dari laci meja. Pria tersebut melangkahkan kakinya ke arah sang pemuda. Disodorkannya sebuah kalung berlogo pentagon kepada sang pemuda tersebut. Pemuda tersebut menerimanya. Dipandanginya kalung yang kini tengah berada dalam genggamannya.

Jika diperhatikan baik-baik, kau akan melihat sebuah garis yang mengitari logo pentagon tersebut yang menutupi bentuk sesungguhnya dari logo kalung itu. Mini USB flash drive. Ya. Bentuk sesungguhnya dari logo kalung itu adalah Mini USB flash drive.

Seiring berkembangnya zaman orang-orang berhasil menciptakan USB yang lebih praktis untuk memudahkan pekerjaan manusia zaman modern. Salah satunya adalah kalung mini USB tersebut. Orang –orang yang sekilas melihat kalung tersebut mungkin tak akan menyangka bahwa kalung tersebut adalah Mini USB.

"Di dalam kalung itu sudah tersimpan dokumen untuk tugas baru mu. Semua yang harus kau lakukan ada dalam dokumen itu.", si pemuda menatap sang pria, masih dengan tatapan datarnya. Tak ada anggukan ataupun tanggapan sedikitpun dari sang pemuda, membuat pria tersebut kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Lakukan tugasmu dengan baik.", pria tersebut menepuk bahu sang pemuda sebelum kembali berjalan ke arah kursinya. Sang pemuda hanya mengangguk patuh dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

'Aku tau kau tidak akan mengecewakanku. Wind.', pria tersebut bergumam dalam hati seraya menatap kepergian sang pemuda dalam diam.

xoxoxoxoxox xoxoxoxoxoxo

**Vancouver, Canada. 21 April 2025. 10.25 pm**

Lu Han baru saja akan mengetuk pintu apartemen milik sepupunya, sebelum pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok pemuda lain yang lebih pendek darinya.

Pemuda tersebut mengerjapkan matanya lucu seraya menatap Lu Han. "Nugu ?", tanya pemuda tersebut. Lu Han ingin sekali mencubit pipi pemuda tersebut karena bersikap menggemaskan sebelum Kris datang dan menerobos masuk ke dalam apartemennya sendiri seraya membawa suitcase milik Lu Han.

"Aish, di luar dingin sekali. Baekhyun! Lu Han! Cepat masuk dan tutup pintunya!", perintah Kris, kini pemuda tinggi tersebut melepaskan mantelnya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas sofa mewah miliknya.

"Hyung, siapa dia ?", tanya pemuda mungil bernama Baekhyun seraya menunjuk Lu Han. Lu Han yang ditunjuk hanya tersenyum sopan. Kris kembali membuka matanya yang sempat tertutup dan menatap Baekhyun dan Lu Han bergantian.

"Ah! Baek, ini Lu Han. Dan Lu Han ini Baekhyun. Mulai hari ini Lu Han akan tinggal disini bersama kita. Dan dia akan masuk universitas yang sama dengan kita juga.", Kris kemudian beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Oh ya, Lu, kamarmu bersebelah dengan kamar Baekhyun. Jaa~ aku tidur duluan. Jangan menggangguku.", ucap Kris final seraya memasuki kamarnya.

Baekhyun dan Lu Han bertatapan sejenak, keduanya memutuskan untuk duduk bersebelahan di sofa ruang tamu tersebut.

"Selamat datang, Lu Han hyung. Aku sering mendengar tentang mu dari Kris hyung. Tak kusangka aku akan bertemu dengan mu hari ini.", kata Baekhyun dengan senyuman terpatri di wajahnya. Lu Han balas tersenyum dan menatap pemuda bersurai hitam tersebut hangat.

xoxoxoxoxox xoxoxoxoxoxo

Krrrrriiiinggg….!

Bunyi alarm terdengar nyaring memenuhi kamar pemuda dengan piyama biru lautnya. Byun Baekhyun, pemuda tersebut, meraba meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Mencoba menggapai benda yang mengganggu mimpi indahnya.

Dengan mata setengah terbuka, Baekhyun menatap jam weker yang berada dalam genggamannya.

6 am.

Pemuda bersurai hitam tersebut kemudian bangun dari tempat tidurnya setelah mengumpulkan nyawanya yang sempat tercecer, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi. Beberapa kali pemuda pecinta eyeliner itu tersandung atau menabrak benda-benda yang ada di sekitarnya.

**15 Minutes later**

Pemuda bermarga Byun tersebut keluar dari kamar mandi memakai jeans dan sebuah handuk kecil tersampir pada pundaknya. Setelah mengambil sebuah kaos bertuliskan 'What is Bacon' dan memakainya, pemuda tersebut berjalan ke luar kamar.

Bola matanya yang kecoklatan menyapu seluruh ruangan, berharap menemukan sesosok pemuda tinggi menyebalkan ataupun sesosok pemuda rusa yang baru ia temui semalam. Dan hasilnya adalah nihil. Baekhyun menghela napas, sepertinya tukang tidur di apartemen ini bertambah lagi.

xoxoxoxoxox xoxoxoxoxoxo

**at Lu Han's room**

Kelopak mata pemuda dengan nickname rusa itu terbuka dan mengerjap lucu. Iris hitam itu menatap langit kamar yang mulai tadi malam menjadi miliknya. Lu Han kemudian mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Matanya menatap sekeliling mencoba mencari sebuah benda berbentuk persegi panjang miliknya.

Ah, itu dia! Tergeletak dengan manis di ujung bed. Lu Han segera mengambil smartphonenya.

'06.45 am ? Geez. Aku bangun terlalu pagi.', gerutu Lu Han dalam hati seraya menggaruk rambutnya yang terasa sedikit gatal.

Lu Han kemudian melihat sekeliling sekali lagi dan pandangannya terhenti pada pintu kamarnya. 'Sepi sekali di luar.', pikirnya.

"Apa Kris dan Baekhyun belum bangun ?", monolog Lu Han.

Lu Han teringat Baekhyun. Pemuda yang memliki tinggi tak jauh beda dengan dirinya itu ternyata orang yang lumayan banyak bicara, coret sangat banyak bicara dan supel. Terlihat dari gayanya berbicara tadi malam, pemuda bermarga Byun langsung dekat dengan Lu Han dan mereka saling bercerita tentang diri mereka masing-masing. Kalau Lu Han tidak salah ingat mereka asyik mengobrol sampai jam satu pagi.

Baekhyun bilang ia dan Kris sudah berbagi apartemen sejak dirinya kuliah semester pertama. Awalnya Kris keberatan dengan kedatangan Baekhyun, tapi karena Baekhyun bisa memasak Kris kemudian memperbolehkannya untuk tinggal bersamanya. Dengan beberapa syarat tentu saja, dan Baekhyun menyetujuinya.

Lamunan Lu Han terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara ketukan di pintu. "Lu Han hyung. Bangunlah, aku sudah membuatkanmu sarapan.", ujar Baekhyun dari luar kamarnya. Lu Han menjawab ya dan berkata akan ke luar setelah membersihkan dirinya terlebih dulu.

Sementara di luar kamar sang pemuda rusa, Baekhyun berjalan kea rah kamar Kris dengan malas. "Aish, sebenarnya aku malas sekali membangunkan naga tidur ini.", gerutunya seraya menggembungkan pipi, membuatnya terlihat begitu imut untuk ukuran seorang lelaki.

Pemuda kelahiran 22 Mei itu ingat ketika beberapa kali ia mencoba membangunkan pemuda yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu, dan itu berakhir dengan dirinya terjatuh terkena tendangan Kris.

Sejak saat itu jika pemuda yang mendapat julukan tiang listrik darinya itu susah bangun maka Baekhyun akan menyiapkan segelas air dan menyiram Kris setelah sebelumnya ia berteriak 3 oktaf di depan telinga Kris, dan lari terbirit-birit dari kamar meninggalkan sang naga tidur dengan makian yang ditujukan kepadanya. Sementara dirinya tertawa terbahak-bahak menuju dapur.

xoxoxoxoxox xoxoxoxoxoxo

Sementara itu ditempat yang berbeda, seorang pemuda bersurai pirang tengah menatap layar laptop miliknya. Irisnya yang berwarna hitam menelusuri satu persatu huruf yang terpampang di layar laptopnya.

_**Peach : Kau sudah membaca semua profil target mu ?**_

_**Wind : Ya. **_

_**Peach : Termasuk yang ku kirim pada mu tadi malam ?**_

_**Wind : Aku sudah membaca semuanya, Peach. Aku bahkan dapat beberapa informasi tambahan. **_

_**Peach : Berhati-hati lah,Wind. Target yang kita incar juga diincar oleh musuh berat kita. Kurasa Black Wolf akan segera dilepaskan. **_

Sebuah seringai tercetak di wajah tampan pemuda berjulukan Wind tersebut. Mendengar kata Black Wolf membuat dirinya teringat akan kejadian dua minggu yang lalu di China. Saat dirinya diperintahkan untuk menghabisi salah satu CEO muda Kim's Corp.

Rupanya CEO Kim's Corp ini juga memiliki otak yang lumayan cerdik. Ia menyewa seseorang untuk melindungi dirinya. Dan orang itu adalah Black Wolf. Seorang lelaki yang kelihatannya berusia tak jauh beda dengan dirinya.

Wind memang sudah mendengar mengenai kehebatan Black Wolf, salah satu rekannya juga hampir tertangkap saat menjalani tugas menghabisi ayah dari CEO Kim's Corp tersebut. Oleh karena itu, Wind mengambil alih tugas tersebut. Dan disanalah ia bertemu dengan Black Wolf.

_**Wind : Black Wolf ? Fufufu… menarik sekali, Peach. Aku tidak sabar menanti kedatangannya.**_

_**Peach : Berhenti lah bermain, Wind. **_

_**Wind : Aku hanya bermain sebentar, Peach. **_

_**Peach : Geez. Terserahmu saja, Wind. Good luck! And be careful!**_

_**Wind : I will. Thanks.**_

Pemuda bersurai pirang tersebut mengakhiri percakapannya dengan seseorang berjulukan Peach. Dirinya kemudian berjalan menuju meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Dibukanya laci meja tersebut, sebuah tokalev tergeletak dengan manis dalam laci. Diambilnya pistol tersebut dan ia masukkan ke dalam saku mantelnya.

Wind menyambar smartphonenya yang tergeletak di atas meja dan menemukan sebuah pesan masuk.

**+1 9xx xxx xxx**

**Stanley Park. 8 am.**

Pemuda tersebut mengantongi smartphonenya dan berjalan keluar apartemennya.  
**"Time to play."**

xoxoxoxoxox xoxoxoxoxoxo

**07.45 am. Kris's Apartment.**

"Dengar, Lu. Aku akan mengurus beberapa dokumen kepindahan mu, jadi untuk hari ini kau belum bisa mulai kuliah.", ucap Pemuda dengan alis mirip tokoh kartun itu seraya memasukkan laptop dan beberapa buku kuliahnya ke dalam tas.

Kalau kau bertanya tentang Baekhyun, anak itu sudah pergi lebih dulu_. "Mr Robert mengadakan test hari ini dan aku tidak boleh terlambat."_, jawab pemuda eyeliner itu ketika ditanya oleh Lu Han.

Sementara pemuda rusa hanya memperhatikan Kris dan sesekali mengangguk patuh. "Kalau kau merasa bosan, kau bisa jalan-jalan ke pusat kota. Jaraknya sekitar-",

"10 menit. Aku tahu itu Kris, Baekhyun sudah memberitahuku. Sekarang bisakah kau pergi ? kau membuat mata ku sakit karena melihat mu mondar-mandir dari tadi.", potong Lu Han yang dihadiahi sedikit jitakan dari Kris karena seenaknya memotong ucapannya.

"YA! Kenapa kau memukulku ?", protes Lu Han, tangannya bergerak mengusap kepala yang terkena jitakan sayang Kris. Tidak lupa dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut lucu, membuatnya terlihat bagai anak umur lima tahun yang sedang merajuk.

Kris tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Lu Han, kadang dirinya heran terhadap pemuda rusa yang lahir 2 bulan setelah dia. Dia tidak seperti pemuda berumur 21.

"Jangan tersenyum seperti itu, Kris. Kau menakutiku.",

Tidak lupa dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut lucu, membuatnya terlihat bagai anak umur lima tahun yang sedang merajuk.

Kris tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Lu Han, kadang dirinya heran terhadap pemuda rusa yang lahir 2 bulan setelahnya. Dia tidak seperti pemuda berumur 21.

"Jangan tersenyum seperti itu, Kris. Kau menakutiku.",

"Hey, senyum ku ini menawan asal kau tahu. Banyak wanita di luar sana yang sangat ingin melihat senyumku.", Lu Han memutar bola matanya malas mendengar jawaban sepupunya yang sangat percaya diri.

"Cih, senyumku malah lebih menawan.", gumam Lu Han tak ingin kalah

"Senyum mu itu seperti anak perempuan, Lu.", balas Kris dengan senyuman jahil terpampang di wajahnya.

"YA! Apa kau bilang ?", pemuda bersuarai madu tersebut melayangkan tatapan membunuhnya pada Kris.

Setelah beberapa menit keduanya adu mulut tentang senyum siapa yang lebih menawan, Kris memutuskan untuk pergi ketika mata elangnya melihat jam menunjukkan pukul 07.30 am.

xoxoxoxoxox xoxoxoxoxoxo

Mata setajam elang itu menatap sinis pria di hadapannya. Pria berkepala botak itu terlihat ketakutan, badannya sedikit bergetar dan keringat dingin menghiasi wajahnya.

"A-ampuni aku, k-kumohon.", ujar pria itu dengan nada memohon, matanya menatap takut pada sosok lebih muda darinya. "A-aku punya keluarga yang harus kuhidupi, kumohon ampuni aku.", pintanya lagi, kini pria tersebut berlutut seraya memohon yang dihadiahi tatapan jijik dari sang pemuda.

Sedetik kemudian pemuda tersebut tersenyum kemudian sedikit membungkuk, mencoba menyejajarkan tubuhnya dengan sang pria. Sedikit berbisik di telinga pria botak tersebut, "I'll count to five. One!.", seiring dengan hitungan pertama pemuda tersebut menegakkan kembali tubuhnya. Sementara sang pria dengan tergopoh-gopoh berusaha melarikan diri dari sang pemuda.

"Two.", diambilnya tokalev berperedam yang tersimpan dalam saku mantelnya dan diarahkannya pada sang pria yang masih berusaha lari.

"Three." DORR!

Tak. Bruk. Tubuh pria tersebut roboh. matanya melotot dan darah segar dari dadanya mengalir menembus mantel tua yang ia pakai. Sang pemuda memasukkan kembali pistolnya kedalam saku. Kakinya yang panjang berjalan menghampiri tubuh yang sudah tak bernyawa.

Iris hitam tersebut menatap datar pada mayat pria di hadapannya seraya berkata, "Seharusnya kau pikirkan itu sebelum kau menghianati kami. Rotten apples!",

xoxoxoxoxox xoxoxoxoxoxo

Lu Han menghela napas bosan. Sudah setengah jam berlalu sejak Kris dan Baekhyun pergi kuliah dan Lu Han menemukan dirinya hampir mati kebosanan di apartemen Kris.

Setelah berkutat dengan pikirannya, pemuda rusa tersebut memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan ke pusat kota yang tak jauh dari letak apartemen Kris. Lu Han pun berjalan memasuki kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian.

Lu Han melihat refleksi dirinya di cermin. Dirinya kini memakai sebuah sweater baby blue dibalut hoodie berwarna baby violet dan jeans hitam. 'Yosh! Siap berangkat!',gumamnya dalam hati. Pemuda dengan mata rusa itu kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar apartemen.

10 menit kemudian, disinilah pemuda itu berada. Di pusat kota Vancouver. Lu Han berdecak kagum melihat keramaian pusat kota Vancouver. Gedung-gedung pencakar langit terlihat dimana-mana. Beberapa kali pemuda dengan surai madu itu menabrak pejalan kaki dan harus membungkuk seraya meminta maaf.

Mata rusanya menemukan sebuah kedai kopi yang dicarinya. Matanya berbinar seiring dengan langkah riangnya yang berjalan memasuki kedai kopi tersebut dan segera memesan salah satu kopi kesukaannya. Tidak sampai lima menit Lu Han menunggu, segelas kopi kesukaannya pun tersedia. Setelah membayar beberapa dollar pemuda berzodiak Taurus ini beranjak dari kedai kopi tersebut.

Lu Han berencana untuk mengunjungi pusat perbelanjaan terkenal di daerah sini, mungkin saja dia bisa menemukan toko topi yang menjual topi unik. Kan lumayan untuk menambah koleksi, pikirnya.

Pemuda tersebut baru akan berbelok ketika seseorang yang lebih tinggi darinya tanpa sengaja menabrak tubuhnya. Membuat Lu Han terjatuh dengan bokong menyentuh aspal dan sedikit percikan tumpahan kopi mengenai sweaternya. Pemuda rusa itu sedikit mengaduh seraya menengadahkan kepalanya, mencoba melihat wajah sang pelaku yang menabraknya. Dan iris coklat itu membesar.

"KAU ?!"

xoxoxoxoxox xoxoxoxoxoxo

**T B C**

**Holla! Chapter one is up! **

**How was it? Huhuhu… ini pertama kalinya aku bikin project ff berchapter, mana genrenya beginian pula. Alamak, nguras pikiran pokoknya. Huhu**

**FF ini terinspirasi dari mimpi, novel-novel science fictionnya Luna Torashyngu yang keren bin amazing! Haha I love his novels so much!**

**Jaa~ Mudah-mudahan kalian suka sama chapter 1 nya^^  
and I hope kalian berkenan meninggalkan jejak di ff ku yg absurd bin aneh ini :3**

**Buat yg udah baca fic ini Review juseyo^^**

**R P**

**E L**

**V E**

**I A**

**E S**

**W E**


End file.
